


Secret held by the dark

by LinusPearl



Series: Treading Red Waters [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day one - Rest Day, Hand Jobs, M/M, MikoRin Week 2015, NSFW, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re crazy...” Rin chuckled as he cupped Seijuro’s face for a kiss.</p><p>“You’re the crazy one.” Seijuro retorted fondly between two soft presses of lips.</p><p>“Shut up.” Rin groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret held by the dark

**Author's Note:**

> First work of the MikoRin Week 2015 - on tumblr - because it was freaking fun to start the week of a rare pair with porn. There you go, have fun x)

Rin started as the sound of consecutive explosions poured from the many speakers on the walls. Seijuro chuckled against his lips. Rin smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

“Idiot. Screen’s in my back, could’ve warned me or something.”

“Not like I’m really paying attention to the movie.”

“True enough.” Rin conceded with a shrug.

“I have...” Seijuro eyed him up and down and squeezed his ass. “Something much better to pay attention to.”

“Good.” Rin grinned, nipping at his bottom lip.

It was their day off for the first time in weeks. They had decided to go to the cinema but the moment the lights went out, both had been unable to focus on the movie and even less able to keep their hands to themselves, like teenagers with raging hormones. Which was why Rin was currently straddling Seijuro’s lap. The movie started ten minutes ago. Fortunately, their seats were far in the back rows, with very few people around.

Rin softly moaned and ground down, tearing a low hiss from Seijuro’s lips. They broke for air and Rin braced one arm on the back of Seijuro’s seat, just above his head. Seijuro gazed up at him and for a short moment, they studied each other’s face, breath sharp and cheeks red. Rin lifted himself up at Seijuro’s gentle tap on his thigh and bit his lower lip as he watched his lover shimmy out of his trousers and boxers enough to free his erection. Then Rin lowered himself back as Seijuro repeated the maneuver with Rin’s jeans.

“We’re crazy...” Rin chuckled as he cupped Seijuro’s face for a kiss.

“You’re the crazy one.” Seijuro retorted fondly between two soft presses of lips.

“Shut up.” Rin groaned.

Rin shuddered, the contrast of the freshness from the air conditioner and Seijuro’s warm fingers digging in his hip shooting goose bumps across his skin. Rin fisted his hand in Seijuro’s hair while his fingers wrapped around his member. Seijuro mirrored him and thumbed the head of Rin’s erection, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Seijuro’s cock felt hot against his palm and the sight of his shirt riding slightly up Seijuro’s abs, glistening with sweat, sent warmth whirling inside Rin’s groin.

“Ah- Rin...”

Seijuro had long lost control over his voice and for the fourth time, Rin crushed his lips on his lover’s, stifling his moan as best as he could.

“Shh...”

Rin stayed there, lips ghosted over Seijuro’s mouth, drinking in his moans and carving this lovely picture in his mind. It was a rare sight after all: half lidded eyes, dusted pink cheekbones, soft colors from the movie screen painting his face and dancing in his hair, Rin was proud to have made such a mess of his boyfriend.

Boyfriend who bucked up in his palm with a keen moan. His pace on Rin’s member faltered briefly as he sought more friction and Rin felt the tremors in Seijuro’s thighs under him.

“Close.” Seijuro managed as Rin pressed his forehead to his.

“Look at me... Sei.” Rin’s voice was breathy.

They locked eyes and within seconds, both bodies tensed, arching into the touch of each other, hips jerking. Seijuro’s body sagged back in his seat and Rin shakily slumped back in his own. After a little moment, Rin returned to Seijuro’s lap, cleaning both of them. Seijuro lazily gazed up at him.

“That was crazy.”

Rin simply shrugged and grinned.

“But nice.”

Rin’s grin widened. He arched a brow as he finished zipping Seijuro’s trousers, lightly patting his abs.

“Just... Nice? Really?” Rin asked, eyeing him from under his eyelashes, arms wrapping around Seijuro’s neck.

Seijuro snaked his hands around Rin’s waist and when his hands finally nestled in Rin’s jeans back pockets, he gave a firm squeeze, eliciting a pleased gasp from his lover.

“We can go for round two once home.” Seijuro’s voice was husky and low in Rin’s ear.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Rin yawned to the point his jaw hurt, hand hiding his mouth.

“Wasn’t yesterday your day off?”

Rin turned toward his colleague who was peering over his booth.

“Yup. Didn’t rest much though.”Rin explained, stretching his back.

With a quick glance, he made sure his shirt didn’t ride up, at least not high enough to let appear the finger shaped bruises on his hips.

“What were you doing instead of resting?” Rei’s question tore him from the heated memory of his boyfriend’s face buried between his thighs.

The skin where Seijuro had left hickeys inside his legs still tingled with the brushing of his jeans against it.

“Having fun.” And Rin couldn’t help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked :D


End file.
